Corn Maze Race
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Clyde and Lynn are partners in a three-legged race through a corn maze, but Lynn seems to know the path a little too well. Will Clyde convince Lynn that cheating is wrong? Clyde x Lynn, Clynn


Okay, a new Clyde x Lynn (Clynn) one-shot is now in the works, completed and delivered fresh! Truth is, this is a request for Erik-The-Okapi on DeviantArt, who asked for this pairing in this specific scenario! I also want to give credit to TheFreshKnight on DeviantArt, for Lynn's design, as Erik wanted me to write Lynn wearing this specific outfit. Well, let's see where this couple goes! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

To say that Lynn Jr. was having a fun time with Clyde tonight was an understatement. She was feeling pretty ecstatic when Clyde first asked her out to the Autumn Carnival taking place tonight that she eagerly said yes to it. Well, normally, stuff like this wouldn't tickle her fancy, but tonight was an exception, since Clyde promised a race through a corn field maze was going to be the main attraction this year. And who was she to say no to a clean race.

In fact, Lynn was wearing her favorite red jersey with white trimmings and no sleeves that is more worn like a dress, short blue shorts that were hidden underneath the shirt, red, white and blue American socks and red shoes just for the special occasion. Clyde couldn't help but note the way Lynn was tying her leg up with hers. "Just remember, Lynn. No matter what happens, this is all in good, clean fun."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Lynn waved her hand towards Clyde as she continually tied both her and Clyde's legs up until she was sure the knot was tied. "Okay, that should do it!"

As Lynn got up, Clyde blushed a bit as he looked over towards the corn maze entrance. "I know we've been dating for quite a while, Lynn, but your determination when it comes to sports surprises me."

Lynn giggled a little as she gave Clyde a hard noogie on the noggin. "Ah, come on, Clydesdale! You know how I get whenever there's a sporting event going on."

The boy could only shake his head hopelessly. "You're always determined to enter it, no matter what, and you want to win. I get it. It's just, I don't want you to get too overconfident or have a big ego. Lincoln did tell me you get easily... upset a certain way if you lose."

Lynn scoffed a bit as she crossed her arms. "Oh, what does Linc know? He's just a little sore that I won in the last game we played together. By the way, Clyde, have I mentioned how great of a partner you are in Charades?"

"As you so clearly tell me." Clyde rolled his eyes as he and Lynn hopped over to the starting line as they looked over towards the other competitors as the man near the starting line was going over the rules.

"Okay, I want a good, clean race. No roughhousing, no beating up other racers, and remember, this is all good fun. Winner at the end will receive a prize." The man said as he raised his arms. "Is everyone ready?"

The others nodded as Lynn was positioning herself, holding a large smirk on her face.

"Very well, then. Ready? Set! GO!" The man shouted as he did a karate chop motion in the air, causing the teams to run past the starting line and going inside the corn maze.

For Lynn and Clyde themselves, as they entered through the corn maze and began to navigate through sharp turns and trying to pull away from the other teams, Lynn turned to Clyde as she resumed her conversation. "I'm actually pretty serious about the whole game partner thing."

"How so?" Clyde asked in confusion.

"I don't know..." Lynn blushed. "I guess you kind of have that mellowing effect on me when we first started... well, seeing each other. Sure, I'm still tough and ready to compete, but to know you're willing to help me with any of my games... that takes guts, even for someone as nerdy as yourself."

"Oh. Well... thanks, Lynn." Clyde blushed a bit. "I mean, I guess that's why I found you pretty attractive, because of your determination and unwillingness to give up."

"Awww, that's sweet." Lynn laughed before the two came across a fork in the road. "Take the right turn, Clyde."

"Right." Clyde nodded as he and Lynn hopped to the right path and kept on going. "But I know you have your... well... flaws as well, but I'm willing to overlook those. I know you have a bit of a mean streak, but I know you, Lynn. You're not as mean as people try to make you out as."

"People think I'm mean?" Lynn asked in surprise.

"I know it's pretty surprising, but I've heard a lot of rumors about you. I know they're wrong, I know how you really are." Clyde said. "I guess that's why I gave you a chance, because I know the real you better than anyone."

Lynn gave a small smile as she turned towards Clyde. "How did you become so sweet, Clyde?"

"I guess hanging around with a brother with ten sisters tends to have that calming effect." Clyde smirked.

Lynn paused as the two remained silent for a while, trying to navigate the corn maze as best as they could. As they did so, Lynn looked over at Clyde with a small smile and a blush. She never would have thought of it firsthand, but the more she hung around with Clyde, the more she realized she liked his company, and most importantly, his wonderful ways with words. In a way, she was pretty thankful that Clyde had chosen her over his former unrequited crush on Lori. That alone, she thought, spoke volumes of his character.

Clyde, on the other hand, was looking at Lynn, noting her smile, noting how cute she was with that adorning her face. In a way, he felt pretty happy that Lynn was showing a soft side to him, even if said soft side was covered up by her usual cocky personality... not that he minded it. He needed someone cocky to bring him back down to Earth sometimes. He was pretty thankful she or Lincoln would be around to snap him out of his fantasies. Come to think of it, he hadn't had any Lori fantasies since he started noticing Lynn, so that's probably a plus.

As the two kept navigating the maze further, Clyde couldn't help but notice something was off. "You know, Lynn, you seem to be knowing the pattern pretty well. You didn't sneak out last night and run the entire maze ahead of time, did you?"

"What? Are you accusing me of something?" Lynn turned her head towards Clyde, raising her eyebrow.

Clyde remained silent as he still held his skeptical face. Lynn stared at it for a couple minutes as they kept walking... before sighing. "Okay, maybe I walked it once... for practice."

"Lynn!" Clyde shook his head.

"What? It's not cheating if the corn maze isn't set up yet." Lynn frowned.

"Are you kidding me? Lynn, it's still cheating if you know the path ahead of time." Clyde noted. "Besides, you don't want to come out of the maze with a hollow victory, do you?"

Lynn slowed down to a stop as Clyde did so at the same time. The girl paused for a moment... before sighing. "No, I suppose you're right. What was I thinking? Sorry, Clydesdale. I guess I got a little excited."

Clyde smiled as he ran his hand through Lynn's hair, feeling her ponytail a bit as the girl looked over to him. "Just try not to do it again next time. I'm sure your coaches would probably have berated you for cheating at least once."

"Well..." Lynn paused as she looked down. "I would never cheat, but... yeah. From now on, no more cheating. I'm an honest player, play by the rules! That's what I do!"

The sporty Loud sister smiled as she turned to her boyfriend. "Thanks for opening my eyes on that."

She then leaned over and kissed Clyde on the cheek, making him blush. Clyde stammered a bit as he looked over at Lynn. Lynn laughed a bit as she said, "Oh, you wanted something more? Okay, Romeo."

Lynn then pulled Clyde into a hug and kissed him on the lips, shutting his stammering up for a brief moment, just as two teams had passed them on the maze. When they separated from the kiss, Clyde pointed over to the two teams that turned the corner.

The sporty Loud sister looked over and shrugged. "Eh, don't worry about it. I'm okay with getting a simple third. Now come on, let's continue this race, shall we?"

"Uh... sure, Lynn." Clyde smiled as the two continued running through the maze, though this time it was a little less competitive and more of a... nice little walk around the corn field, which Lynn actually took the time to appreciate as she and Clyde held hands.

And even when they crossed the finish line, with them finishing fourth, they didn't care about the race anymore as right now, Lynn was feeling more calm and content, more comfortable with Clyde by her side. Sure, she had learned her lesson that cheaters never prosper, but she knew that next year, she'll be racing that corn maze again, playing by the book this time... and as long as Clyde was by her side, she knew she would have what it takes to get through the passages of growing up!

* * *

And this one-shot is officially over! How did you guys like it? Personally, it was nice to get into a Clynn story mood again, and I know a lot of people out there aren't big supporters of the pairing, and I respect your opinions. I just find Clyde x Lynn to be a cute pairing idea. Who knows? Maybe there will be more Clynn stories on the way, maybe there won't be... we'll see what happens. Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
